1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable telescopic cat litter box and more particularly pertains to providing a latrine for cats with a disposable telescopic cat litter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cat litter boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cat litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a latrine for cats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Des. 310,588 to Valinsky discloses a disposable cat litter box, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,504 to Ball discloses a disposable pet litter box, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,781 to Roach discloses a cat litter disposable box container, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,364 to Pirkle discloses a one-piece disposable cat litter box, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,,144,914 to Giannakopoulos to discloses a disposable kitty litter box.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disposable telescopic cat litter box that contains a predetermined amount of litter material disposed therein and is extendable for use or retractable for stowage or disposal.
In this respect, the disposable telescopic cat litter box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a latrine for cats.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved disposable telescopic cat litter box which can be used for providing a latrine for cats. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.